The Gift of Love
by dk-joy
Summary: Yusuke's stream of consciousness one day. His thoughts on Keiko, his mother, and the other members of his team. A gift fic for my boyfriend. Rated for language and future violence. No shounen ai whatsoever! Yusuke x Keiko and Kuwabara x Yukina


Warnings and Disclaimer (and other info…): Language, angst, Yusuke's POV, Yusuke x Keiko, Yukina x Kuwabara…

The Gift of Love 

Chapter 1: Yusuke's Thoughts

I slept in again. Who cares? OUCH! Apparently my mother. The drunk. Who knows who my dad is. She was probably drunk the night I was conceived. Stupid woman. Bitching at me to go to school when all she does is sleep all day and drink all night. OUCH! It's like she can read my mind or something…

Oh well. Guess I should go to school. If for nothing else than to catch a glimpse of Keiko's panties. He he he! Every once in a while she wears these cute little white ones with red hearts … mmm! Can't wait!

I'm on my way. If it weren't for Keiko's panties and the way she bitches at me when I screw up the class's attendance record, I would never go to school. I mean…what's the point? I'm Yusuke Urameshi! I'm the Earth's Spirit Detective! I beat up demons in my spare time! Why do I need to know how to calculate the surface area of a cylinder? Argh! There's just no point! I've died and come back to life before! Why do I need to learn English!

Oh great. Here comes Kuwabara. That love-struck fool. Look at him! I swear there are hearts in his eyes. He loves this chick. But she's not just any chick. Yukina's an ice demon. And her brother is a half fire demon! Hiei doesn't like Kuwabara very much. I can't blame him. Kuwabara was my punching bag until relatively recently.

"Hey, Urameshi." The big idiot says in a stupor. WTF?

"What's wrong with you?"

"Yukina…kissed me last night!" He answers, going all starry-eyed.

"So."

"So? So! It was amazing. To have the girl I love return my feelings… sigh didn't you feel the same way when you and Keiko first kissed?"

"Urk… we've never … and besides… who says I like her, much less love her?"

"Dude! It's like sooo obvious! You've loved her since you two were like… five. I remember the exact day…"

I interupt the idiot before he can ruin my rep any more. (Hey! People are staring!)

"What are you talking about! I don't care about her! She's annoying! It's always, 'come to class, Yusuke' and 'why don't you apply yourself.' Why would I love a nag? She acts like my mother."

"Ha! And you love your mother, don't you?"

"The drunk that I have to take care of? Sure. I love her like a hole in my head."

"And you have enough of those, don't you?" Grrr!

I would jump him, but we're in front of the school now. Too many witnesses.

Oh well…there's the bell. Guess I better get to class. Psych! There's no way I'm sitting through Mr. Akashi's class without someone cough Keiko cough making me. I'll just sit on the roof and wait for her to come get me. She's never late and she never skips. I'm sure Kuwabara is in there right now telling her that I'm here. She'll come by in the next hour or so to bitch me out so I'll just catch some z's…

A few hours later…

YAWN Man…that was a nice nap. Huh! Look at the time. The clock tower must be wrong. There's no way Keiko would let me sleep that long. It's like…lunch time or something.

She probably couldn't get permission to leave or something. Don't know why not. She's one of the few people that bother to…

What was that? Hn. Must be my imagination. Thought I saw Hiei or something. There's no way he would be here. I mean…why would he…

It was him. The little shrimp with spiky black hair. Wonder what's up. Is he investigating something for Koenma? Taking a run around for exercise? Who knows…

Oh well. I'll just wait here for Keiko. No way am I going to class without her coming to get me.

A few more hours later…

Where is she? She couldn't be sick or something. She never is. She's too careful. So she's not hurt or anything either. She doesn't take risks. Except for hanging out with me. Hehe…

Time to go home I guess. Oh look. I timed it just right. There's the bell. Maybe I'll go to the pachinko parlor instead. Why rush a reunion with the drunk chick I live with…I mean…my mother.

Speaking of mothers…hehehe…there's Kurama. The mother hen for all of us. Not that I'm not grateful or anything. Hm…what's he doing here. Come to think of it, Hiei was here earlier too. Maybe we have a new case. It's about time. I've been getting kinda bored with nowhere but school to go to. (Not that I actually go that often.)

Kurama, on the other hand, is a real momma's boy. Always has the top grades at school, never late, never skips…very much like Keiko. Doesn't want to make his mother cry or something. If she knew that he's really a thousand-year-old fox demon she would totally freak out. Might be kinda funny to see.

Why's he look so serious? Something must have happened to his mother or something. He never looks quite that serious…I feel bad for thinking all of that now. Kurama's a good guy – I don't want him to look so hurt.

"Yusuke…" he says in his soft voice. "It's Keiko…"

"What!" Guess he just doesn't like to be the bearer of bad news.

TBC…

Author's Note: This is a gift fic for my boyfriend, James. Thank you for inspiring me to write fanfics…and draw…and do well in school... And thanks for not being too pissed at me for writing so much shounen ai and yaoi. (Notice this is het!) Love ya lots!

Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
